


CROWning Moment

by Kagenoir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis is really protective of Noct, Kenny Crow - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M, Punny title perhaps?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagenoir/pseuds/Kagenoir
Summary: Written for Ignis Fluff Week Day 1: Prompt: Scrapes and boo-boos





	CROWning Moment

"Noct? Where are you?" 

 

A bespectacled boy about 7 years of age was frantically looking for the prince who ran away from the ongoing festivities. 

It was supposed to be a party to celebrate Noctis' birthday but in the middle of the celebration the young prince snuck off to who knows where when Ignis was asked by his uncle to assist in sorting out the presents given by the guests. 

"I won't be gone long." he said before leaving Noctis. "Go on and have fun with the other kids and I'll join you as soon as your presents have been sorted out."

They were almost done with their task when Ignis heard a din. The crownsguards were running all over the place, looking for the Prince who had suddenly vanished.

As loath as he was to leave his task unfinished, Noctis was and will always be his priority. He then took his leave from his task and hurried off to search for his friend.

And as he approached the gardens, he paused. Was that sniffing he heard? 

'Noct!' his mind supplied as he hurried to where he thought his friend was, his heart hammering in his chest.

A suspicious figure, cloaked in black was approaching Noctis, who was sobbing in a corner. The creature raised one of his appendages, it had Noct trapped. 

Ignis panicked, there was no time to call the attention of the guards. Noct will get hurt if he waited until they responded, so he gathered all his courage (and strength) and ran towards the shadowy figure. He shoved with all his might and luckily the assailant toppled over. Ignis fell on his knees, the whole thing had him lose his balance and it hurt but he had to get Noctis out of there. He hurriedly grabbed Noctis' hand and made a mad dash out of there. 

He didn’t look back. Looking back would slow them down enough that the creature can pounce on them with his dark appendages when he caught up with them. And so he ran, until they reached the safety of the inside of Noctis room. 

Still trembling, he looked at Noctis, to check if he was alright. Noctis was mostly unharmed, save for the scared look on his face. His knuckles were white and he was tightly gripping a bottle? Ignis was grateful they got off unscathed, and that Noctis didn’t fall while they were running.

He winced as he was painfully reminded that there was a painful gash on his right knee. But taking care of that would have to wait, he should make sure that Noctis was okay and as he was about to ask “Are you okay Noct?” , he was interrupted by Noct’s soft voice saying “You’re hurt.” 

“ It’s but a scratch, there’s no need to worry about me, Noct.”

To his surprise he was forcefully pushed onto Noctis’ bed by a frowning Noctis.

“This will make it better.” Noctis then puckered his lips and pressed a kiss onto the wounded area. Ignis had to bite his lip to hold back a retort that that really won’t help things and that the touch of lips made the sting even worse but he ended up biting too hard that his lips bled a bit.

“Silly Iggy.” Noctis chided as he kissed his mouth too. A small yawn escaped his lips and since they were already on the bed, might as well make the most out of it, and dragged Ignis down to lie down with him and take a nap.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
During one of their visits to Crow’s Nest, Noctis snorted and pointed to the Kenny Crow statue. “Sure does bring back the memories, doesn’t it Specs? Remember when you beat the stuffing out of man in a Kenny Crow costume back then to defend my honor?”

“I did no such thing.” Ignis scoffed.

“Sure, you didn’t.” Noctis grinned as he pulled Ignis into a kiss. "You might not remember, but that sure was one helluva CROWning moment."


End file.
